


The Pride of a Knight

by StormWildcat



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Niles knows too much, Oral Sex, Silas is best husbando, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some time of a fun, passionate marriage, SIlas and the Princess decide to try something new. Of course the one time they try to have a romp somewhere other than their tree house hideaway, they get an unexpected visitor.</p><p>((My Female Unit/Avatar known as Saskia))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pride of a Knight

**Author's Note:**

> As a huge fan of Fire Emblem Fates, it was only a matter of time before I featured my darling husbando, SIlas!

Silas is a good man. Kind-hearted, chivalrous, always willing to help. And surprisingly adventurous in the area of intimacy. Remembering what I did about him and over the course of our courtship, he didn’t’ give off any vibes that would lead me to believe he was willing to push any boundaries in the bedroom. There were multiple men in the camp that I had come to that conclusion over. Subaki most likely, probably Keaton, maybe Hinata…definitely Niles. Actually, Niles the most by a long shot. But never Silas. So you can imagine my surprise when the morning after our traditional wedding night I woke up to him nestled between my legs, tongue lapping away at me.

Much like it was now. In the middle of the day. In the war conference tent.

No doubt it was uncomfortable all hunched underneath the war room table yet I heard not a single sound of discomfort from my husband. Instead all I heard were my own soft gasps and a low, husky moan or two from him as he flicked his tongue over my most sensitive of spots. Not in a million years would I have expected his request for a battle strategy meeting to be a ruse to get me to sit in my usual spot near the head of the table and catch me off guard as I did so. Feeling two lance-calloused hands against my knees was the last thing I was counting on and nearly made me flip out of my chair. But a head full of fluffy silver and mischievous green eyes stopped me. So did that pink little magic maker dragging across his lips as he looked me over hungrily.

My fingers latched onto that signature point that Silas’s hair came to and I squeezed lightly as I tried my best to hold back any noises of pleasure that could resonate out of the tent. Try as I might, a few sighs and pleased moans escaped my parted lips. My thighs quivered against those rough, weapon-wielding hands. It amazed me that the same two hands that brought vengeance and destruction to our enemies were the very pair that could be so gentle and soothing with me.

And sometimes rough, demanding and damn near impossible to say no to. Yeah, I love those hands.

The warmth of Silas’s mouth closing on the swollen bundle of nerves at the top of my entrance gave me chills. Lips and tongue now worked in tandem to wring every last drop of ecstasy from me via that one spot. I could feel my heartbeat quickened, each thump harder in my chest. My grip on my husband’s hair tightened as my muscles contracted as my climax crept ever closer. Just another twenty seconds or so. That’s all my body would be able to stand before it gave into his quiet demands; his wishes to see me unravel before him in the very seat I help command our forces and strategize our movements. He wanted nothing more than to make me melt into the grain of the chair that I was always so prim and proper in. And I was coming so close to giving him exactly what he wanted.

Then I felt a presence approach.

My nerves lit with an anxious panic and made me jerk in my seat. Eyes set wide I watched a shadow creep upon the entrance to the conference room and I closed my thighs around Silas’s head. A muffled sound breathed onto my skin yet he still managed to keep his finger hooked into my bottoms and leave me exposed to him. He laughed quietly, “Dinah, what are you doi-?!”

I cut him off by tipping my hips upward and pulling him closer with my knees, forcing him face first back into me. Probably not the smartest thing I could’ve done all things considered, but I was short on time and functional brain cells. He needed to stop talking immediately before he got us both caught by our visitor.

“Lady Dinah, I was told you were hidden away back here,” a smooth voice called out. One dark blue eye fixed on me, a grin flashing in my direction.

“Oh hello Niles. Yes, I’m here! How can I help you?” I nearly stammered through my greeting but just barely held onto my wits. If anyone could deduce that I was off kilter for any reason, it would be our resident eyepatch wearing outlaw. And I would die of embarrassment if he figured out why. Hopefully he was ignorant of the reason I was even there seemingly by myself.

That one piercing blue eye roamed the conference area and his brows knit together in an expression of confusion. “Where’s your valiant husband? I heard he was with you.”

Damn. “Oh, Silas? He had to run to Xander and Ryoma for a bit so he said he would come back later.” The archer seemed to buy the excuse. It was well-known that my brothers were fond of my best friend turned husband and that they requested his assistance on most days with whatever it was they needed. So it wasn’t exactly far-fetched. I pretended to check a potential chink in my leg armor to silently signal to Silas to keep quiet. Green eyes were fixed on me and a sheepish grin was on his face. He hadn’t expected company either. My heart felt like it was pounding in my throat but I could still speak relatively normal. “What’s up, Niles?”

“I mainly wanted to discuss some strategy with you for our next battle.”

“Is that so? Odd considering that you don’t seem to pay much attention during our meetings.”

The silver-haired outlaw laughed. “Oh I pay attention. Just not to the words coming out of your mouth. More like the shapes those lips make when you say them.”

I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. Silas could see it. “Didn’t we just get done talking about my husband?”

A sly grin shot at me across the table as he pulled a chair out for himself. “Yes but he’s not quite here, is he? And I merely told the truth. A man can fantasize but can’t touch. That’s the rule.”

“Oh is it now?” My retort was a little more playful than it would have usually been but my lips and tone were trained into a pleasure state until under a minute before. Sultry was hard to break and my husband’s head pinned up against my wanton entrance was enough to keep it intact.

The response made Niles’s eyebrows pop up. “Indeed. Unless of course there were certain permissions granted from say…you. Then I could finally taste those lips that tease me so torturously during those meetings,” he purred.

A muffled huff warmed me. No doubt Silas’s reaction to the bold statement from our intruding comrade. I quickly coughed to try to blend the sound into normalcy. “Well I promise you that you will get no such grant from m-me.”

My eyes flicked down. I did my best to not allow them to widen in shock. Despite our visitor and precarious position, my husband’s pride seemed to override logic and he picked up where he left off before I stopped him in his tracks. I nearly choked on another cough, hoping to get his attention. Two emeralds stared up at me, a strange fire blazing in them. I knew at that moment he wasn’t going to be taking no as an answer. He planned to continue as if we were along once again.

Something about Niles’ expression was unnervingly steady and somewhat knowing. To my relieved surprised, he continued on to more average conversation. “Then I suppose we can switch gears to more professional conversation?”

“That would be a nice change of pace,” I appreciated with a lop-sided smile. My leg jerked underneath the council room table; a flinch that my husband earned with a well-placed kiss and lick combination. Silas has always had amazing aim and that skill transcends the battlefield. The rekindling heat within me was proof enough of that.

One eye scanned over me as one of the army’s outlaws started to rattle off a few actually sound tactical ideas for our distance fighters. Well, the parts I could take in were definitely sound. Multiple times I could only hear my quickening heart beat in my ears broken by a few quiet, heavy breaths. I sparred a look or five down below. Silas was losing himself in his mission to bring his wife pleasure. One strong set of fingers squeezed at my thigh while one from his dominant hand toyed with me. The temptation to buck in his direction to convince the digits to enter was strong, but should I move too obviously, someone with Niles’ track of mind would surely decode the awkward fidgeting. And I would be mortified.

As I settled into the most recent wave of pleasure, my mouth found its way to make words happen and for them to not be complete gibberish. Syllables came together enough to form coherent responses to the archer’s recommendations for our bow and magic wielders should position against the enemy. Perhaps I had underestimated the outlaw’s competence. Certainly he was killer with a weapon in his hands and I would never doubt his abilities to take down a foe. To believe he could be tactical too, that was more of a stretch. At least before our private meeting.

Well, not quite private.

The very finger that had been indecisive about its wants finally sided with my baser desires and slipped inside. Introduction of delicious pressure tore a gasp from my throat that I had to cover up with a fake attempt to clear it. My hand clamped down on silver hair again, tugging enthusiastically as Silas’ mouth and hand began to work together to drive me crazy. Though my legs attempted to close, the knight between my knees would not allow them to separate him from me. Fiery passion still shimmered in his eyes as he stared up at me, as if he was waiting to see me crack apart and melt back into the sultry, lip-biting creature he had summoned earlier. If Niles wasn’t sitting at the other end of the table from us, he damn well would’ve gotten some colorful language from me along with the heavy-lidded gaze he was still trying to call.

But it wasn’t an option. I could only chance a wayward glance when it fit the moment. No need to alert our surprise guest if it wasn’t necessary. However, the urgency rising in my core was making it challenging to say the least. A second finger pushed its way in, forcing my free hand to anchor itself to the arm of my seat. My grip was so intense that the wood under my fingers creaked under the stress. Each word that glided off the archer’s mouth became lost on my ears as every sense was starting to tune in to Silas and Silas alone.

“Are you alight, Princess?” Niles’ voice somehow broke through the thumping heartbeat in my chest. His head was ever so slightly tilted like a confused puppy. Though I’d never seen a puppy with a smirk like that before.

“Y-Yes, I’m quite alright. Just…a little tired and anxious about our next battle I suppose. Having issues keeping s-still.” My mouth was losing its usefulness. The fact I was able to string together a cohesive sentence was a miracle. Not to mention that I was still vertical in my chair. At least for the most part. Enough to pass any inspection from a distance.

I hoped.

In spite of Niles continuing our conversation, Silas kept up his dirty work. Two fingers now worked as a single, pleasurable unit to bring me closer and closer to my end. A careful tongue lapped and flicked against me, making me squirm against heavy wood. I couldn’t help but grab a fistful of that hair I’ve grown to love so much and pull as I felt myself shake apart from the inside out. Two fierce, emerald eyes peered up at me from between tense thighs as I did everything I could to not let the drawn out, primal moan that threatened to ignite in my throat escape. The combination of the knight’s determination and the odd thrill I was rapidly learning from playing part in such a lewd act while in the company of others proved to just be too much for me to handle. Legs clamped around my husband’s shoulders, abdominals flexed and I could feel sweet release finally wash over me in a hot wave that wet every inch of my being.

“Well I believe that’s all I had to share with you this time around, Princess,” the archer’s melodious admittance cut through the afterglow I was experiencing. Face was definitely flushed; I could feel the warmth in my cheeks without even touching them. I shot a look at my husband that was something of a glare. He winked at me and puckered his lips in a distant kiss. Sometimes he could be such a jerk. That addictive smile of his protected him from a knee to the shoulder.

My eyes snapped back to the retreating Nohrian and I straightened in my chair. “Ah I understand. Thank you so much for sharing your ideas, Niles! I’ll speak to the others and we can run some simulation drills later,” I assured him. Even with Silas’s attempts to distract me, the formations and suggestions from the former outlaw were certainly worth bringing up the next time I ran into Ryoma or Xander. Surely they would be interested.

“You’re very welcome, Princess Saskia,” he returned with a bow and a grin. Before he disappeared out of the tent, he stopped and faced me once more. “Oh, before I forget. Hey Silas!” he called, his chin raised in an attempt to see more on my side of the table. We both froze. “If your wife can still speak and pay attention to someone else’s yammering, you’re not doing it right. Let me know if you want some pointers.” A playful eye quickly opened and closed and somehow I knew he had winked at me. As he disappeared, a proud smirk on his lips from his parting shot, I peeked under the surface of the table and watched my knight.

Silver hair got caught on the beams of the table as he shook his head and narrowed his eyes, his cheeks bright red, “Sometimes…I hate that guy.”

I couldn’t help it. A chuckle shook my chest and I pushed back my chair. My fingers pinched Silas’s chin and pulled him into a kiss. “Ignore him.” He forced a pout back onto his face. A sigh breezed over my lips as I stood up. A quick adjustment and I started towards the same exit that our voyeur had just used. No noise sounded from behind me. The words had dug into him deeper than I thought. But as a loving wife and knowing woman, I knew how to break him out of it. “Though I must admit, after all that…I think I’m ready for my shining knight to use his _entire_ arsenal on me,” I purred, the corner of my bite-swollen lips turning up.

I don’t think I’d ever heard him scramble so quickly before.


End file.
